


Hope's Prison Academy! Off to Juviewock Island with Hiyoko Saionji!~

by Somethingrestrained



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...mostly, Alternate Universe - Prison, Art, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Countless Pedo Jokes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Loli NSFW Art Warning (Hiyoko), M/M, NSFW Art, Obligatory Jail Tropes, Other, Prison Sex, Reader-Interactive, Rehabilitation, Story over Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Training, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingrestrained/pseuds/Somethingrestrained
Summary: After a history of ridiculous misunderstandings born from Hiyoko Saionji's inability to tie her kimono, it's finally decided that the young girl be sentenced alongside several familiar individuals to time in the Hope's Prison Academy Program! It's located on an ex-resort-turned-detention facility called Juviewock Island, where our cast---the Ultimate Delinquents, aka, Super Delinquents---are now forced to spend the next three years of their lives, undergoing the strictest rehabilitation ever approved for children.Can they survive these three long years of hard time? Or will they all fall into the grips of Despair...?(Art by Anonymous)UPDATE 01/18/20: no i'm serious i'm writing it now i swear D:





	1. PROLOGUE: Jailhouse Rock - Free Life (Chapter 0)

**  
**

**“Gee,”** Hiyoko groaned, her face burning a bright and furious cherry red. “Is this really necessary, asshole?!” The petite, under-sized girl fiddled with the steel cuffs digging into the flesh of her wrists behind her, which in turn jiggled not only their short connecting chain, but the additional one hooked to the fetters that the policeman was in the process of applying to her ankles. “‘Fraid so, after that stunt you just tried pulling. Plus, this is about your tenth offense in this category, Ms. Saionji.”   
  
The renowned traditional dancer was standing as nude as the day she was born, detained on the spot for public indecency. It wasn’t at all her fault, though! This just kept happening---the damned kimono wouldn’t stay on her body, and she just couldn’t figure out how to tie the sash properly! This would make about the  _ eleventh  _ time, actually, that she’d be taken down to the Tokyo Police Station and have to sit in a dingy, lame-ass cell for a few hours or possibly overnight until her parents bailed her out, then scolded her for having such a tainted criminal record, even if she knew the stupid thing would be completely discarded once she came of age since they were incredibly minor offenses! Although…  _ this  _ time, Hiyoko had tried to run away, and apparently due to that, the charge of resisting arrest and…  _ ahem _ , assaulting an officer would be added to her list of infractions. That was a little scarier.   
  
Said officer was nursing his bruised eye as he stood up from the child’s bindings, giving her a swift pat on the bottom and then blushing some himself, looking to have made an astute realization. “A-Ah, s-sorry, I forgot you were, uhm, naked.”    
  
Hiyoko was less than amused, growling beneath her breath while staring daggers at the unintentional sexual assailant.   
  
“U-Uhm, anyway, let’s get you to lock-up. As usual, I don’t have anything for you to sit on to ease the discomfort of the plastic seats, but, I guess you should have thought of that before breaking the law.”   
  
She just about bit his head off, repeating for what felt like the umpteenth time her truthful defense: “I’m telling you, stupid swine! I didn’t just strip naked and start walking around like that shitty horny exhibitionist girl from my high school! I’m not a whore! I j-just… I can’t… tie stuff very good. Geeze!”   
  
“And… where is your underwear, then?” he challenged, raising a brow and placing his hands on his hips.   
  
“U-Uh, well---I d-didn’t have time to… I was…”   
  
“You weren’t thinking of sullying your name and prostituting yourself out or something, were you?”   
  
Hiyoko raged in response, her embarrassment quickly transitioning to pure hate.   
  
“No, you pig! I was g-going to… I was… I met a cute boy, o-okay?! If I’m gonna have to look this small for a while longer, I’m sure as hell not staying an ugly v-virgin too! Dumb… pedo!”   
  
“Hey, hey, easy on all the name-calling, Ms. Saionji. You wouldn’t want to add Verbal Harassment to all this, would you?” He tapped a pen against a notepad that evidently listed her current offenses. Reluctantly, Hiyoko exhaled and dragged her chained-up feet forward a ways, albeit struggling. “Ngh… it’s really hard to walk like this, but let’s go to jail already, then, g-god…”   
  
The cop sighed and returned the notepad to his pocket, then grabbed ahold of the ‘handle’ that Hiyoko’s arm formed through being locked behind her. “Alright. As I said before, Ms. Saionji, you are being arrested for public exposure, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer of the law. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you  _ do  _ say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Thank you for… complying.”   
  
Hiyoko blinked a few times. “Hey waittaminute, isn’t that the lame American thing you say?” In response, the officer laughed a little. “Ah, you’re right. Sorry about that, I’m eh, originally from the U.S, actually. I’m sorry if my Japanese is a bit rusty. What I mean is uhm, you’re… guilty until proven innocent.”    
  
She puffed out a cheek.   
  
“...That wasn’t it either, was it? That was just stating a fact about the Japanese criminal system…”   
  
“Goooood, whatever! I get it! I’m a prisoner! Just take me away already, geeeeeze!” Hiyoko stomped her bare feet against the warm concrete, to the slapping of her skin and the rattling of her rather hefty restraints. The officer nodded awkwardly, then finally pulled Hiyoko over to the awaiting police car, opening the back door. “Watch your head, Miss.” he said, as he placed his hand on her scalp and gently lowered her into the vehicle’s backseat with her aid.    
  
“Why’d you have to take off my hairpins, anyway? Seriously, I look way cuter with those,” she asked once in position. “And you could have let me put my kimono back on, even if I can’t get it to stay… perverted jerk.”   
  
The officer shrugged. “You’re going to have to be searched once booked and made to take off any accessories then, anyway. I thought I’d save some time for you---besides, if you sit on your hair since it’s so long, the car seat won’t feel so cold and hard on your… your…”   
  
“...My butt.” Hiyoko finished, flushing a little.   
  
He nodded. The man then took off to the front of the car, post-slamming shut the door with barred windows and shaded glass that caged Hiyoko in for the trip downtown. He opened the driver side and entered the vehicle, making a sound of effort upon finding his spot at the wheel. He looked back toward the prisoner, through a reinforced window that separated the two of them.   
  
“So uh, are you… really fifteen years old?” he asked, clearly trying to make smalltalk as he started up the car’s engine.   
  
The little girl’s reply was obviously coated in venom, and spat quickly with her leaning forward for full effect. “Yeah I am! Why, don’t you think fifteen year olds can be short and small?!”   
  
“W-Well, it’s not… just that. You also have really tiny… and… you don’t have any hair…”   
  
Hiyoko’s skin turned a very meticulous cherry, and she whimpered, her gaze downcast at her fettered feet. “I-I don’t have some l-lame complex about looking like this, b-but, geeze, how fucking rude…” She fought to ignore part of the cold chain links riding up against her slit and between her rear cheeks, in this ever-so compromising state.   
  
“D-Do you shave?”   
  
Her mouth opened in shock, then turned to annoyance once more. “W-What the fuck?! You can’t just ask personal things like that, perv! And no! I don’t! I just don’t grow any p-pubic hair! Or armpit hair! Or any hair apart from my really pretty long head hair! Dumbass! T-The Saionji family has perfect genes!”   
  
“Sorry, s-sorry!”    
  
The rest of the trip was absolutely silent after that, save for the policeman calling in to report Hiyoko’s apprehension, and the sound of whirring that accompanied a moving vehicle on the road. It gave the girl plenty of time to think, and ponder, and worry about the situation she was in. The complexity added by her resistance, and this being such a recurring thing… surely it wouldn’t matter, right? Her family was rich thanks to their history, and her own success as a dancer. Bail would be costly, but she knew she’d get out. It’s just the trial that would be really awkward to sit through whenever it came up, her parents staring at her from the audience as she took the stand, judging her for this admittedly stupid thing. Ugh, and before that, she’d have to take more of those humiliating mugshots. And press her finger into ink again. She wasn’t a filthy criminal! This was so unjust…   
  
...and it was only going to feel even more like that, when she learned her upcoming fate, as a chosen Ultimate Delinquent for the Hope’s Prison Academy program…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my silly idea! It's incredibly self-serving, but I think it has potential to be something. I don't yet know how long it's going to go, and I don't have grandiose plans for its future, but I love Danganronpa 2's cast (particularly Hiyoko, hence why she's the main character!) so much and wanted to implement them into one of my favourite fetish fantasies. Let's see how it goes!
> 
> Oh, and uh, to make the setting a little more clear, this is a universe where Hope's Peak doesn't exist. The cast isn't "scouted" so much as responsible for heinous enough crimes that they're going to be---you know what, I'll explain that a bit better next chapter, when we get to that. But what I'm trying to say is, no, there isn't any Despair or apocalypse going on. And also, there's gonna be hella spoilers for DR2 regardless, because of character details and twists being revealed differently due to this alternate universe. So brace for that, if you haven't already.
> 
> Love you all, and I'll try not to keep you waiting long on Chapter 2!
> 
> PS: The art snippets won't ALWAYS be present. I've struck a deal with a wonderful artist who chooses to remain anonymous, given the sensitive material in this fic, and I'll be only commissioning these beautiful, wonderful sketches at particularly relevant points, especially those that are being described much more... explicitly, hehe.
> 
> ...You know, because otherwise I'd go broke. :/
> 
> PSS: Normally these chapters will also be longer. This was kind of just a proof of concept and to show Hiyoko's situation. Once we're set on course for Juviewock Island, things'll get a lot more interesting and interaction-heavy! You know, I might even enforce a reader interaction option for doing JTE (Jail Time Events) with the other inmates...


	2. PROLOGUE: Jailhouse Rock - Free Life (Chapter 0.5)

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**   
  
Hiyoko kicked her bare feet to-and-fro from atop the mystery stain-covered jail cell bed they were dangling off, growing frustrated enough to want to shatter the clock she could hear ticking like mad out in the hallway. Maybe she should try doing that thing where she counted her blessings?   
  
Tick. Tock. Tick.   
  
Like how she’d been afforded a nice orange jumpsuit instead of having to sit in here naked, which  _ had  _ in fact occurred a few times in the past, due to shortages in her size.   
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.   
  
Or like how she’d quickly been transferred to a juvenile detention centre, rather than having to waste time in a stupid city jail where there were men and women quadruple her size, staring at her awkwardly. She had this cell all to herself.   
  
Tick. Tock. Tick.   
  
Or, you know, how she’d only had to spend the night in here, and wouldn’t have to wait months in agony back home waiting to hear about her trial, since somehow or another there’d been arrangements made fast enough for it to happen today. Woohoo. 

Oh, and having the only cell that wasn't properly soundproofed was a real  _ treat, especially  _ while trying to sleep.   
  
Tick   
  
SHUT THE FUCK UP CLOCK.   
  
Her ascent to her feet was so instantaneous, and in unison with the heavy metal door opening, that it almost appeared she’d been jumping up in surprise at  _ that _ , and  _ not _ getting ready to bust outta here to punch out a clock. A middle-aged lady entered the brightly fluorescent-lit cell, carrying a clipboard. The process reminded Hiyoko of a nurse coming to take her to a doctor for a checkup.   
  
“Hiyoko Saionji, your court appearance is in session. You don’t need to worry about being restrained in any way,” she said, not even making eye contact with the girl. “Since you chose to stay given your court date was so soon, you’re technically here voluntarily. I advise you to be careful though, since one of your charges is violent in nature, and the officer you assaulted is pressing them with a very prominent lawyer.”   
  
The girl shrugged and stretched her lithe arms out behind her head, yawning. Her sleeves were a little oversized, and as such, you could hardly make out her hands from within. “Yeah, yeah. This is just embarrassing, is all it is. For me, and for everyone else ‘cause it’s just a dumb waste of time…”   
  
“Well this ‘dumb waste of time’, little miss, could very well see you serving a jail sentence. And all because you can’t learn to tie a simple kimono sash?” The woman scoffed, revealing more of her true colours as she rose an index and middle finger to adjust her spectacles. “Children like you are why this world is going to rot some day, mark my words. Now come along, Saionji.”   
  
The short girl groaned, then started walking over in a lackadaisical manner, slipping in a quick tongue-sticking-out to give the woman what for.    
  
She’d regret it.   
  
“Oh, hold on, I  _ just remembered something. _ ” the intern-looking lady said, holding her hand up to gesture Hiyoko to stop. “ _ Because  _ your crime was violent, I need to perform a quick search of your body. For weapons, of course. We can’t very well let an offender walk into court and start injuring people, now can we?”   
  
Hiyoko groaned  _ yet again _ , and raised her arms out to her side in a cross formation. “Fine, yeah, go ahead. Whatever.”    
  
The lady shook her head. “No, no, that won’t do. I’ll need you to unzip your jumpsuit and then place your hands behind your head. Oh, and don’t forget to part your legs.”   
  
“W-What?!” Hiyoko uproared, throwing a tantrum in place. “I’ve been sitting on my ass in this cell for fourteen hours! I never left it! How do you expect me to have snuck something into my suit?!”   
  
She waggled her finger before the teen with a ‘tsk tsk’. “Now come, Ms. Saionji. This is regulation. Youth are no exception to the law. You seem to enjoy exposing yourself to others, anyways…”

_ I'm really thinking of upping that assault count… _ Hiyoko thought to herself, before grumbling and complying reluctantly to the search order. Her tiny fingers reached up to the zipper of the complementary jumpsuit, which followed a long zigzag line down to her crotch area before stopping abruptly. That meant that, when she'd undo it, both her chest and privates would be fully on display  _ yet again--- _ she'd be effectively naked.  _ Again... _

"We haven't got all day, Saionji-chan. Hurry up." The woman tapped an invisible wrist watch impatiently.

Hiyoko gulped, then started… to… pull on the… hnnnngh! It was stuck. Of course it was. Let's add a little salt into the wound, why don't we?

The girl miserably glowered at her attendant, dropping her arms to her side in defeat.

Said attendant's response was a heavy sigh of disappointment, a hint of superiority in its breathy tone. "...Can't tie a sash, can't undo a zipper. My, you really are more like a child than a fifteen year old girl, Ms. Saionji." The woman moved over to the graffiti-covered metal table situated at the side of the small holding cell, placing her clipboard down atop its vandalized surface. To Hiyoko's embarrassment, it displayed those demeaning mugshots she'd taken the night before, along with a thorough description of just  _ how _ she'd been indecent before her arrest… W-Why did it talk about her bust size and her lack of pubic hair, supposedly for identification purposes?! Aaaargh, it must have been written up by that same pervy cop…    
  
"Alright, place your hands on your head then.  _ I'll _ do it. You're lucky I'm a woman."   
  
That wasn’t much of a relief. But, nevertheless, Hiyoko didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, unless she wanted to know what it was like to be tased by a cop on call. Thinking about it, it was lucky that the cop she  _ did  _ resist simply tackled her to the ground, rather than it having to come to that. Although, having a man on top of your naked body against your will wasn’t the most… lucrative of positions. Fortunately he’d pulled her to her feet fast enough.   
  
She groaned and placed her hands atop her head of long blonde hair, wincing as the lady’s hands intruded on her personal bubble, her thin, mildly wrinkled fingers quickly getting to work, fiddling with and eventually yanking the zipper out of its stuck position, releasing the frayed piece of fabric that had been caught within the conjoining teeth. She then proceeded to gently and intentionally slowly drag out the process of lowering it down Hiyoko’s tiny body, before long having to crouch to actually make any further progress. Even if it  _ was  _ a fellow female, Hiyoko felt humiliated when her breasts were forced outward once more, unleashing only the slightest of bounces due to their below-average, nigh-flat size. She supposed at least it was nice that the stopping point was just short of her slit, meaning only part of her puffy, virgin lips were visible.   
  
“Good. Now step out of the suit, let it fall to your feet, and squat, please.”   
  
“E-Eh?!” Hiyoko gasped, then glowed a furious red, her hands instinctively going up to cover her exposed chest. “H-Hell no! I’m not doing that!”   
  
“If you’d prefer, young lady, I could bring the guard in the hall inside and have him cuff you to the bed frame before the procedure.”   
  
“W-What?! That’s super kinky and lewd! N-No way!”   
  
The woman cleared her throat and fixed her glasses again, crossing her arms beneath her armpits and focusing a gaze on Hiyoko that felt like it was piercing her very soul. “Then I advise you obey orders and get naked.”   
  
“...F-Fine.”   
  
Hiyoko lowered her arms down and grabbed hold of the sides of the suit. It was already beginning to slip down now that it was undone, given its oversizing predicament, so it wasn’t very hard at all to lift up her legs and exit the only piece of clothing on her body, letting it crumple onto the floor in a heap. Despite knowing she’d need to let the woman see her like this, she still couldn’t help but follow up by tucking her hands over her tits and pressing her thighs together, to try in vain to cover herself.   
  
All her guide needed to do was cough falsely to inform the girl that that  _ was  _ what was required of her. Thus, she obeyed and raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender, open-palmed and all, as she let her legs slide out below her and as far apart as she could muster without overdoing it. The humiliation of her actions wasn’t lost on her at all.   
  
“Wonderful,” the attendant said sarcastically. “Now don’t you dare try to bite me or anything like that, you animal.”   
  
She reached in and began to softly caress Hiyoko’s body, beginning with her arms, then her thighs, then her stomach and, unfortunately, her bare chest. She even pushed her boobs aside a little, eliciting a stifled moan from Hiyoko, who gave an annoyed expression. “M-My tits are way too small to be hiding anything, dumbass…” she muttered. The woman didn’t respond, and continued lower down, eventually finding her toes and spreading each one individually, checking between them, then raising her feet one at a time to make sure nothing was trapped on the soles.   
  
Finally, her hands met Hiyoko’s groin, and she looked down and into the girl’s eyes. “You understand I’ll have to do an abridged cavity search, yes?”   
  
“I m-mean, I kind of figured you would, since you’re all pedophiles…” Hiyoko replied, stuttering with embarrassment.   
  
The lady once more didn’t honour that with a response, kneeling down to eye level with Hiyoko’s kitty. The Saionji tried her hardest to hold her breath and look away, feeling the most violated she ever had in her life. No one had even touched her  _ lips  _ apart from herself, and here this woman was ready to start poking around  _ inside _ a little, and then probably in her asshole, too. Ugh. She couldn’t wait to be dressed and in court, now, even if that meant she’d have to see her parents’ disappointed, judgemental faces.   
  
To her surprise, her invader did in fact spread apart her labia, but only barely moved her fingers around within her squishy sacred walls, before coming back out. “Ah, as I expected. Your hymen isn’t torn. I doubt there’s anything hidden there.”   
  
“H-Hey, what the hell’s that supposed to mean?! S-So what if I’m a vi-vi...vi...virgin?!” Hiyoko felt tears welling in her eyes upon the sensitive subject being brought up. After all, her entire plan yesterday that got her locked up in the first place, was in order to ‘fix’ the whole virginity ordeal…   
  
Surprisingly, the woman smiled. “No, if anything, this is the first thing you’ve done right, you delinquent. I should  _ hope _ a finely upbrought lady wouldn’t be wasting her first time on some scoundrel before she’s of age.”   
  
_ Like it’s any of your business what I do, you hag… _ __   
__   
“Now, could you lean over the table for a moment?”   
  
Hiyoko’s cheeks went a little more peachy. She knew this was coming, but it was really,  _ really  _ weird to envision some stranger’s hands digging around inside the place she took dumps out of. Inserting  _ anything  _ into a hole made for stuff to  _ exit  _ from just... felt so wrong…   
  
She nodded slowly, then went over to the table, catching yet another glimpse at her blushing figure in the portraits on her record. That felt so long ago now, she thought. She placed her hands down on the cool metallic space and leaned over it, rising onto the tips of her recently-searched toes, her chest just barely hanging over the glistening desk, so much so that she could make out the tingly sensation of her bare erect nipples hovering against it, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
Her captor approached from behind, taking a handful of her hair to begin. She sorted through it in a manner that reminded her heavily of lice checks in her younger years of school, only that had felt kind of nice, since it was being performed by a kind nurse wearing latex… gloves.    
  
“Hey, ho-hold on a minute, for all this stuff you’ve been doing, shouldn’t you be wearing gloves?” Hiyoko questioned. The woman answered with only half of her attention. “Probably. But you’re already running late. Why, if you’re so scared of catching STIs, maybe you should have waited on attempting to have sex until you were older and capable of getting you and your ‘boyfriend’ checked out?”   
  
Ugh. What a prick.    
  
Hiyoko stood still as the search continued, and before long she could feel her hair being released to reside against her naked backside again. At least, momentarily, that was, before the woman lifted all of it up in a scrunched up bundle, unveiling Hiyoko’s plush, tiny rear, which had barely begun to develop any sort of curve yet.    
  
The lady dove beneath, displacing the hair over Hiyoko’s shoulder and out of her way.    
  
“So, you’re r-really about to go digging into a little girl’s butthole, huh?” Hiyoko teased, though the worry in her voice was more than apparent.   
  
Once again to her surprise, this woman she’d grown far too acquainted with in such short time, laughed a little. “I’m really not expecting you to have anything in here, either. So I’m just going to spread it and look inside, okay?” There was actually some degree of kindness to this statement. Maybe it’s because she could sense the girl’s nervousness about this.   
  
Hiyoko nodded with a gulp. “O-Okay, go ahead…”   
  
Coarse hands took hold of either cheek, and delicately pried them apart, presumably giving clear sight of the small teen’s tight starfish to the woman. A single finger inserted itself, catching Hiyoko off-guard. “H-Hey, I thought you weren’t going in?!”    
  
“I had to check the opening a little, because of how tight your rectum is. Can you push a little, like you’re going to the bathroom? Coughing helps as well.”   
  
Geeze, this just kept getting more embarrassing. Hiyoko strained and did as such, coughing cutely a few times for added measure. It must have been enough, as she felt the finger leave, and her cheeks readjust to their normal position with a short jiggle.   
  
“Phew,” the lady said, as if this had been an exertive process. “Alright, now come with me. The courtroom is on the other end of the Hall.”   
  
“U-UHM, W-WAIT---”   
  
“Oh, my apologies. Please, do get dressed, Ms. Saionji. I suppose I’m just so numb to your exhibitionist tendencies now.”   
  
_ Very funny… _   
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
With that terribly humiliating process over and done with, hopefully never to repeat itself ever, EVER again, Hiyoko was led to the courthouse, which was connected to the far end of the juvenile hall. As expected, within lie a full courtroom of spectators, a judge, witnesses, etcetera. Mind you, it was far less packed than if this had been a murder case, or if she was appearing in adult court or something.   
  
Speaking of the audience…   
Hiyoko looked throughout the eyes that all met hers, whispers abound. None of them bore the familiar orange glow that her own peepers did.    
  
Where was her family?   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a stuffy little man walked up to her, outreaching a hand. “Ah, you must be Ms. Saionji. Greetings, Hiyoko dear!”    
  
Hiyoko stared at him blankly.   
  
“...I-I’m your lawyer. Your family sent me. They are however, ahem… not willing to attend… ‘this time’, they tell me.”   
  
She squinted, looking evidently unamused. This seemed to elicit anxiety in the lanky fellow, so she eased off, but only a smidgeon.    
  
“Wow. My family sure is great, abandoning their only daughter when she needs them the most…”   
  
The attorney frowned and offered a reassuring pat, gathering that his client had no intention of reciprocating his greeting. Hiyoko didn’t try to fight it, though she wasn’t especially fond of random touches from strangers. “I-It’s okay, Hiyoko dear. These are still mostly minor offenses! A-And it shouldn’t be too hard to fight off the assault charges. That officer seems very generous, so as long as you just plead guilty and promise to repay society, I’m sure they’ll let you off with some community services, with perhaps some parole check-ins…!”   
  
God, this guy was such a nerd. Still, she supposed he had her best interests in mind. “Sure, whatever…” she replied, quickly shuffling over to what she knew was probably her seat, given it had a placard that read ‘Defendant’ in kanji next to it on the accompanying table.    
  
She took, well, her seat.   
  
After a short while, a gavel banged against the podium at the head of the courtroom, where a judge sat, sternly sizing up the room from his position above everyone else.    
  
“The trial for Ms. Hiyoko Saionji is now in session. We will begin by…”   
  
…   
  
…   
  
...   
  
Some time into the regular case recap and Hiyoko’s stifling boredom, her hands pressed firmly against her cheeks and blemishing them with red marks, something strange occurred. A bald man wearing a black suit, sunglasses and tie entered the courtroom, taking a standing position near the witness booth. It was the middle of a testimony from one of the people that had seen Hiyoko in her state of… ‘exposure’, so it was hard to miss his dissonant presence.   
  
“...And that’s when I saw Hiyoko-chan standing there, naked! Her kimono was laying on the ground beside her in a pile, so I knew she took it off on purpose, obviously.”   
  
Hiyoko’s attention snapped back to the witness, and she stood up where she was, banging her fists against the wooden table in front of her. “Hey! Shut up! It fell off, geeze! Why don’t any of you get that?!”   
  
She felt a hand against her back. It was her lawyer.   
  
“Ms. Saionji---Hiyoko dear, please. Sit down, or the judge may have to hold you in contempt of this trial.”   
  
She grumbled, but complied, just as the judge had looked ready to smack his gavel down again.   
  
“Is that all then?” he asked the witness, sounding a little bored himself. “Yes, your Honour.” they replied.   
  
The witness stood and began walking off to their seat in the crowd, when unexpectedly, the suited man replaced them. This seemed to surprise the judge, as well, who turned toward him from above.   
  
“Excuse me, but, who are you? Why are you in the witness chambers?”   
  
He stood silent for a moment, hands folded neatly behind himself. He seemed to be… examining the scene. Wait, or, was he staring directly at Hiyoko, beneath those thick UV-protective lenses?   
  
“I’m serious, sir. I’m going to have to ask that you remove yourself from this courtroom, or you may be appre--”   
  
“I am Mr. Koromaru.” the man said, plainly. His voice was far more authoritative than the judge’s, immediately overtaking it and thundering through the court, which quickly went silent. “H.P.A.”    
  
Someone in the crowd gasped.   
  
Hiyoko rose a brow confusedly and turned to her lawyer. “What the heck is an ‘H.P.A’?”   
  
He shook his head and shrugged, and it was instead that random audience member who stood and answered the question, everyone else heeding them in captivated curiosity.    
“H.P.A---Hope’s Prison Academy,” they said. “It’s a prototype program enforced by the Prime Minister himself, and backed with far more resources than any other known foundation in Japan.”   
  
“Uhhh, okay, but what is it?” Hiyoko further questioned.   
  
“It’s what it sounds like, really: a detention program for truly recalcitrant convicts, but, it’s also meant to re-educate, and as such, it’s entirely populated by adolescents…”   
  
Hiyoko didn’t like where this was going.   
  
The bald man spoke something into an earpiece dangling from himself, then cleared his throat, placing a cupped hand to his mouth.   
  
A few moments later, another suited man entered the courtroom, and… dragged the knowledgeable person out.   
  
__ Oh fuck.   
  
“Now then, I’m going to call this trial over. Sentencing will begin right this moment.” Mr. Koromaru said.   
  
The judge didn’t care for that, and sputtered to respond as his court was hijacked by this mysterious higher-up. “W-W---hold on, the defendant hasn’t even pled innocent nor guil---”   
  
“Guilty.”    
  
“...A..Ah?”    
  
“I’m pronouncing her guilty by my authority as a commander of H.P.A.”   
  
Hiyoko sure as hell wasn’t going to let this slide, and stood up, walking around the table and pointing angrily with an arched back at the intruder. “You can’t do that! Who the heck do you think you are?!”   
  
He continued as if she weren’t there, which really pissed the girl off further.   
  
“Ms. Hiyoko Saionji is guilty of all of the above crimes, and is also found guilty of being a Blackened blight on society. Therefore, she is sentenced to three years imprisonment in the Juviewock Island Facility, on the titular island located far out in the Pacific.”   
  
That was it. That was the breaking point. Hiyoko stomped toward the man, her accusatory finger now aimed directly at his nose, right up in his face. “I dunno who you think you are, but this is illegal! And wrong! You have no right to do any of this stuff! I demand to be released because this trial is jank! Stupid… bald--e-e-e-e-eEEEEEEE!”   
  
Her speech was interrupted as approximately 1,300 volts of electricity coursed through her body, several times over, forcing her not only to the ground…   
  
  
...but into unconsciousness, pain overriding her every sense...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Haha, sorry most of this was further flavour about Hiyoko's arrest and trial leading up to Juviewock, but I don't like rushing things. I say that, anyway, but this was still a shorter chapter than I would have liked...
> 
> Oh well! There'll be far more action once we're in our Rehabilitating Game, and the length and quality should come naturally with it...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you soon with the beginning...
> 
> ...of the end.
> 
> Not really, I'm just being dramatic.


	3. PROLOGUE: Jailhouse Rock - Prison Life (Chapter 1)

**Naked. Again.** It was practically becoming a running joke at this point. The only _ unusual _ part of this particular instance of nudity, however, was that Hiyoko had no idea where she was.  
  
“Heeeelllloooo?” she yelled out, only to have her voice bounce back at her. “...Is… anyone there? I don’t like this! This is harassment! Pedo! Pervert! Rapist!”  
  
Wait, _ had _ she been raped?  
  
Hiyoko quickly plopped down on cold concrete with her legs sprawled out, looking forward at her own slit. There wasn’t a sign of it being penetrated, or blood, or semen, or anything like that. Labia majora still as stuck together as always…  
  
Huh?  
  
Hiyoko wiggled her toes. Chains rattled in response. She realized that her ankles were locked in irons again, but this time, like, _ literally _ \---those weren’t mere fetters. They appeared to be the sort of shackles slaves or medieval prisoners would wear or something, and instead of a locking mechanism, it seemed that someone had… bolted them shut around her petite legs. They weren’t coming off without industrial tools.  
  
Now the girl’s heart was pounding in her throat.  
  
“H-Hey, this isn’t funny! Wh-Where am I?! Lemme go!”  
  
Still no response…  
  
She sighed, and forced herself back up, nearly falling in the process, as she swiftly became acquainted with just how _ heavy _ the thick metal around her feet was, especially for a girl of her stature. She found her balance eventually, however, and began to look at her surroundings…  
  
Three concrete-looking walls. Check. They looked to be in brand new condition, like this room was _ just _ freshly cemented or something.  
  
A bed. It looked more comfortable than the one in the juvie cell, but not by much. It wasn’t stained with who knows what, but the worrying thing in its place was that there were black straps of some kind where the arms and legs of its occupant might lay. Eww, was this like, BDSM furniture? Or… maybe this was a hospital? Ye-Yeah, hopefully just that. Don’t get all kinky, Hiyoko.  
  
A toilet. Good. She was kind of busting to pee, but she wasn’t gonna do that until she knew where she was.  
  
A calendar, with some black and white motif and a stupid-looking mascot on it. The implications of that were a little upsetting, but she tried to put it past her, and tried to ignore her returning memories of events just before her unconsciousness.  
  
And a fourth wall. Except, this one looked a little weird… It, for some reason, had a long set of bars in front of it, along with a barred door, as if you could look out and exit that way, which was obviously impossible since it would just open out to a wall.  
  
Actually, it wouldn’t even open, since there was a friggin’ wall in the way!  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Other than that, Hiyoko couldn’t find a thing. No answers, no people. This was getting a bit worrying. Terrifying, even. Hiyoko burst into tears, sobbing loudly into nothingness.  
  
“Waaaaaaahaahaaaaaah! I want my mom! I want my dad! Why the heck were they so mean and ignoring me during that trial…? Sniff....”  
  
…  
  
_ “Sniff… _ ” she whimpered a second time.  
  
...  
  
...Usually her crying elicited a response from someone. But it did nothing. That wasn’t right. She wiped her eyes clean of the ehm, ‘crocodile’ tears, and then started searching around again, stumbling over the chains some more while she was at it.  
  
Oh, she _ had _ missed something.  
  
Hiyoko approached the mysterious… thing she couldn’t make out, in the dim light of this tiny room, the source of which she sure couldn’t locate. Once close enough, it became apparent what it was, or at least, what the first item was, lying on the floor---  
  
A mugshot board. Like the sort of placard she had to hold when getting her pictures taken back at the station. Only, this one didn’t say “TOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT” or anything of the sort. Instead, it said something much… stranger.  
  
**HIYOKO SAIONJI** ****  
**SUPER DELINQUENT EXHIBITIONIST** ****  
**PRISONER #016** ****  
**JUVIEWOCK ISLAND** ****  
****  
****   
****  
H...Hauh?! This was… this was insulting! How rude! How cruel! Why did everyone think she LIKED doing that stuff?! It was just a really, really shitty coincidence! Ugh!

Hiyoko tossed the board at the wall in embarrassment and rage, only to accidentally uncover additional items, buried beneath. Two, to be exact.  
  
A bikini top, and a bikini bottom. Both were striped black and white horizontally, and on the right breast of the bra was a symbol - a weird red… lightning bolt-looking thing? With a set of handcuffs intersecting it diagonally. Beneath it, the letters “H.P.A” were written in plain text, followed by the word, “JUVENILE CONVICT”.  
  
She had figured as much…  
  
But, was this a legal program? The judge, those people---save for that random guy that got taken out---no one had heard of Hope’s Prison Academy before. How could this be an actual thing that she was now actively enrolled in, if she didn’t even know anything about it, and no one else did, either? What about her parents? Did _ they _ know where she was right now? They were coming to bail her out, right?  
  
Thoughts stirred loudly in her head and rang in her ears, and Hiyoko eventually shut her eyes tightly, convinced she was dreaming. She pinched her exposed stomach, punched herself in the face, but none of it was waking her up.  
  
Eventually, she gave up and sat back down on the concrete, cross-legged, staring at the swimsuit before her.  
  
...Was she expected to wear it, or something? Her prison uniform _ surely _ wasn’t a fucking two piece string bikini, right? That was the utmost absurd thing she could think of. Not only that, but this exact bikini was about two sizes too big for her.  
  
...Still, she guessed it would be better than being naked, presuming there was a hidden security camera in here, watching her. Ewewewew, get that thought out of here! Now she was _ definitely _ going to hold her pee…  


Groaning, the young Saionji started by grabbing the top, which she supposed would be her new all-encompassing bra and 'shirt'. It came across as incredibly tacky, but moreover, she still didn't think it was going to firmly enough grasp her miniscule bosom even if she tied it the tightest she could. She whipped it around and closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up some. On the odd occasion she _ did _ go swimming, it was usually in a school swimsuit, aka, a one piece. She also wore traditional clothing so often that she had yet to actually _ wear _ anything _ close _ to a real, non-training bra, so this would be her first time...  


"Hhhngh…" she grunted, stuffing it against her chest as best as she could manage. As suspected, the cups were way larger than her actual boobs. Oh well…

Hiyoko struggled to keep it on, then moved behind her back with her hands to attempt to tie the strings, using the only, simple tie she knew. At least it wasn't as complex as a kimono sash. She just hoped it would stay.  


Drooooop.  


The left cup sunk down her chest, completely exposing her matching breast, which bounced into freedom with a violent jiggle. She tried again, pulling the strings even… hrrrngh… _ tighter _… this… time…

_ Drooooooop. _

God damnit! This top was just too big! But… at least it was covering the one side?

No, stop thinking like that, Hiyoko! She smacked herself back and forth across the face a couple times as though to return some sanity to her reeling mind. If she kept thinking things like that - accepting the bare minimum for coverage - she really _ would _start fitting the bill for some skanky whore exhibitionist!

Still, she'd done all she could with this top… It was time to move on to hiding her more important spot from the public eye.  
  
She lifted the panties---err, string bikini bottom---over her crotch, then looked down at her shackled feet. For the briefest of moments, she worried this wouldn’t be possible, and that this promise of relief from her exposure was some sick joke, but then she remembered that this was a _ string _ bikini, and all she needed to do was pull it over her loins and then tie it on the side. Phew. She did so, then stood up.  
  
...and felt more air than expected against her lower region.  
  
Her gaze fell to her new undergarments-swimsuit-bottom-uniform and noticed that, much like the top, even her tightest tie wasn’t enough to keep these from slithering down her thighs. Fortunately, it wasn’t _ quite _as extreme as the bra, and the most that was revealed by this conundrum was the beginnings of her crotch, and the lines leading down, as well as the actual bottom of the garments hanging just a ways off her intended target, meaning someone could probably catch a glimpse of her outer lips if they just so happened to look the right way... 

  
Yet again, Hiyoko felt disgusted by her position as this slutty-looking inmate.  
  
Once her clothes were finally fixed onto her body, a crackling sound emitted from somewhere, like a television sparking to life. A voice followed. One that seemed cartoonish; unrealistic, over-the-top, impossible. The dissonance it yielded made this nightmare all that much crazier.  
  
“Gooooooood morning Hope’s Prison Academy!” it exclaimed in a far-too-happy mannerism. “It looks like our sixteenth and final inmate has finally arrived, and is now dressed (mostly)---” _Hey wait a minute. _“---for the occasion! It’s time to begin your long-term rehabilitation, here on Juviewock Island! Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”  
  
Before Hiyoko could begin to decode what she’d just heard, a monstrous rumbling noise began to rattle her leg chains, the bedframe, and her _stomach_. Before her eyes, the entire room appeared to be spinning; ascending, save for the floor she was standing on. Despite that last bit, she still fell backwards onto her freshly bikini-clad bottom, dazed by the sudden reconstruction of her surroundings. Her eyes lit up, quite literally so, as her first taste of the sun’s rays in who-knows-how-long burned into her retina, from the direction…  
  
...of what was now an open, albeit still barred, cell wall.  
  
The girl squinted, holding her hand up to her eyes, and eventually found her feet again, staring out of her tiny prison. There, across the way, was another small concrete box, with a similar set of bars and cage door, but within stood a red-haired, befreckled girl, much taller than herself, who was hugging the bars of her own cell closely, as though testing their malleability.  
  
It seemed that she had caught her gaze, as said girl took a step back away from the bars and spoke with a nervous---no, _accusatory _tone.  
  
“Y-You!” she roared, pointing directly at Hiyoko.  
  
“...Me?” Hiyoko pointed back at herself, open-mouthed and with her head tilted inquisitively.  
  
“Yes, you! Where am I?! Is this really Juviewock Island? Am I supposed to be a prisoner of Hope’s Prison Academy?! I need answers, now!”  
  
The shorter girl growled in response, balling her hand into a fist in front of her. “H-Hey, now listen up, reddie! I was gonna ask you the same thing! What the heck is this place?! Why am I here?!”  
  
“Whoops!” It was that eerie voice again, cutting into their conversation. Its jovial tone sent uncomfortable goosebumps down Hiyoko’s body. ...Or maybe that was because she was half-naked. “I made an eensy little boo-boo! But what can I say? The long-time fans _really _wanted you two to see each other first thing, puhuhu!”  
  
‘You two’? Was it speaking directly to Hiyoko and the red-haired girl?  
  
“My bad! We’ll be reorganizing cells shortly anyways! Just pretend the lady across from you has wild brown hair and tanned skin, is really buff, and has massive tits! Or if you’re the other girl, that there’s this suuuuuper annoying bitch who won’t shut up and likes hair dye too much! Buh-bye!”  
  
More static, indicating the message was complete.  
  
...What on Earth was that shrill, annoying voice talking about? The other kid looked about as confused as her.  
  
However, she also appeared more relaxed, given the second announcement had probably ensured her that Hiyoko was just as new here as she was.  
  
“...Sorry,” she said, in a polite, softer tone. Still, it had this brusqueness to it that made her seem tense and busy-minded---or at least, Hiyoko got that impression from her. “I guess you’re just as confused as me. O-Oh, and you’re just a little girl. Sorry I yelled at you.”  
  
She bowed, and Hiyoko realized that she too was wearing one of those striped bikinis that she’d found. Only, _hers _wasn’t annoyingly oversized like her own, and clung nicely to her average, maybe even mildly petite frame. Actually, it was challenging to completely examine the other prisoner with the bars blocking line of sight, and the short distance between the two cells.  
  
“G-Gee, it’s fine, I guess.” the ‘little girl’ replied, pushing out her lips akin to a duck’s beak. “Just, now we gotta ‘serve our time’, or junk. But I don’t wanna! I did nothing wrong!”  
  
Hiyoko slumped down to her bottom again, shuffling her arms over her chest and pouting with a ‘hmph’. Her feet just narrowly missed the cold iron bars of the cell, toes wriggling impatiently.  
  
“...That makes one of us…”  
  
“Huuuuh?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s nothing.” The other teen cleared her throat, idly beginning to pace around her own cell’s exit, one hand gripping hold of the narrow yet numerous rods whilst her lower shackles complained noisily. “...So, what’s your name, little one?”  
  
“Definitely not ‘little one’, that’s for sure.” Hiyoko retorted, snorting. This seemed to elicit a slight giggle from her opposition, and she couldn’t help but feel a much-needed warmth from knowing that. “It’s Hiyoko. Y’know, like Hiyoko Saionji.”  
  
“Oh… the traditional dancer who holds so many sold-out showings? I thought you looked familiar, but I can’t see you very well from here. And your hair is usually made up in a few different styles, if I remember right. It’s much… longer than I expected when natural. ...Oh, but then, you’re actually a teenager?”  
  
She nodded, rolling her eyes at the last comment. “Yup, that’s me.”  
  
…  
  
…  
  
“...Soooo?” Hiyoko added, after a moment of silence.  
  
“‘So’...? Oh, you want my name, too. Well, I’m no one famous like you, just a high school student with a scholarship for photography once I graduate,” She seemed proud of this additional detail that _seemed_ irrelevant overall. Not like Hiyoko planned on judging. _Externally_. “Mahiru Koizumi.”  
  
**MAHIRU KOIZUMI****  
** **SUPER DELINQUENT ???****  
** **PRISONER #011****  
** **JUVIEWOCK ISLAND****  
** **  
** _<introductory art pending>_  
  
  
“Nice to meetchya, Ma-hi-ru.” The Saionji elongated her pronunciation of the name, enjoying the way it sat on her tongue. Not too shabby.  
  
Mahiru hung off the bar she had a grasp on, placing a thumb against her lips as though in thought. After a moment, she spoke up about what she was mulling over. “Hiyoko, if I can ask, why is someone like you in juvenile detention?”  
  
_She could have just said ‘prison’,_ Hiyoko thought to herself. She sighed, rolling her shoulders from her spot on the ground.  
  
...And just as she was about to speak up, her face glowed, as she remembered just what it _was _that had led to her incarceration…  
  
Mahiru didn’t appear to hold it against her, even in spite of how bitter her next words were. “Whatever. It’s not like I planned on telling you my reasons, either.”  
  
A few more moments passed without any further pleasantries exchanged.  
  
…  
  
“It’s pretty breezy, wearing these bikinis,” the redhead commented. “With your smaller figure, you must be cold…”  
  
Hiyoko collapsed back onto the floor, letting out the tension she’d been holding onto to fight the chill she was DEFINITELY feeling. “Y-Y-Yeah, actually, a-and it kinda feels like a b-b-brrrreeze is coming in…”  
  
As if on cue, that static-y noise fluttered on again, only this time, Hiyoko leaned forward again and noticed - there was a television set stuck to Mahiru’s cell on the outside, that the girl could make out from here. The image shown was heavily distorted, but definitely visible. It seemed that must have been the case from Mahiru’s point of view as well, as her eyes looked to be intently monitoring something out of Hiyoko’s field of vision, but in her direction.  
“_Ahem._ It seems SOME of you guys still haven’t realized that your cells are unlocked! Geeze! Today’s youth is _so _unintuitive. It fills my heart with such _Despair_ for the _next _generation…” The voice sniffled, as though truly wounded. “Anyways! To get you all up to speed on your ‘sitch’, as you kids would call it, I’m holding a fun meet-and-greet at the airfield! And Mr. Vandal, don’t even worry about trying to hijack a plane out of here---they only come in, then they’re loooooong gone! It’s just a nice empty field for our general purposes, puhuhu!”  
  
What kind of laugh was that - seriously?  
  
Regardless, the screen flickered off once more, and Hiyoko jumped to her feet. Sure enough, when she walked forward and gently shoved against her prison cell’s barred door, it swung open with nary much of a squeal, save the sounds from her rattling restraints. Must have been well-greased.  
  
**Jail  
** ****  
  


Mahiru appeared to be doing much the same, and walked out of her cell, her head slowly descending as she got closer, realizing just how much shorter than herself Hiyoko was. She rubbed her own arm, awkwardly, probably regretting her prior harshness in light of this. “...Ah, w-well, should we go and try to find this airfield, Hiyoko?” she asked, her eyes darting back and forth from the aforementioned and the ground nearby.  
  
Oh wait, the reason she was looking at her like that was... - ah, shit. The top had slipped again… How humiliating… And it looked like the lower half was barely holding on, either. Hopefully this was temporary, and they were in the midst of like, _ ordering _ her a better-fitting uniform. Wait, no! Why was it a bikini in the goddamn first place?!  
  
Before she could reply to Mahiru, she had her answer, and turned her attention toward it.  
  
A tall, lumbering giant hung over the cells the two had just departed, casting a strangely elongated shadow under a crystal clear, blue sky. A massive, arched palm tree. Unlike anything Hiyoko had ever seen.  
  
“Palm trees…?” Mahiru said aloud, surprised but seemingly not nearly as shocked as Hiyoko felt. “We really _ must _ be **out in the Pacific now, then.** ”  
  
She hadn’t taken note of it until just now, but the moment they stepped out of their cages, things had turned to a sweltering heat, a humidity of the likes Hiyoko was unacquainted with. Only a gentle breeze that occasionally managed to push its way over an imposing, perimeter-encompassing brick wall with barbed wire at its peak offered any form of relief.  
  
“Whaaaaat?!” the girl yelped, panic written all over her features. “What do you mean?! Japan’s already out in the Pacific! S-So, we can’t be far away…!”  
  
Mahiru shook her head, still trying to avert her gaze from Hiyoko’s clothing mishap. “That’s not what I meant. I mean that, according to what is known of the ex-resort **Juviewock Island** , once called Jabberwock Island, we’re now on a much smaller archipelago of isles, somewhere distant from Japan. This… probably isn’t even Asia.”  
  
“Ehhhh?!”  
  
“Right. If I had to guess, we’re probably closer to Hawaii now than anything.”

Hiyoko's mind was swirling now. Could she really be that far from home…? Her family… Her family was still coming, right?

The tiny girl suddenly sniffled.

Mahiru rose a brow, but took on a much softer overall expression. "A-Ah! A-Are you… crying? Hiyoko?"

She nodded, rubbing her eye. This was a little unlike her usual meltdowns; she didn't cry out obnoxiously to make it seem faux and over-the-top or anything like that. It was just a quiet stream of tears. She was genuinely scared.

Sensing this, Mahiru did something she wasn't particularly used to doing _ herself _, either. She stepped toward the miniature Saionji and embraced her, pushing her head gently into the soft comfort of her… well, moist and sweaty abdomen. But she wasn't going to complain. It was still comfort, in a weird and, frankly surreal way.

"I-It's uh, okay. It'll be okay. We're strong---we're tough girls, and we'll get through this, Hiyoko!" 

"Uh-huh… H-Hey, isn't that a boy?"

"Wh-What?!"

Mahiru suddenly let go of Hiyoko, who nearly lost her balance in an almost comedic manner, dissonant of the scene they'd just finished sharing. The redhead reluctantly began to turn, but had taken to a much more nervous ensemble, her arms tightly clutched around her torso in a self-hug, and her thighs pressed together that they just barely offered some cover to the bikini's lackluster fabric.

Sure enough, across from them stood a male. About their age, at that. 

...Completely naked except for a white straightjacket, which had wrapped around his body extremely tightly. His _ upper _ body. Any lower and you were welcomed to the sight of straps wrapped below his taint and entwined with his balls, then grossly bundled around a forcefully-stimulated shaft, which stood more erect than the norm, but not fully aroused---likely a side effect of those aforementioned straps pulling on it continuously as he walked. That… had to be torture.

And yet, the first thing to come to _ both _girls' minds wasn't sympathy, but rather terror. Sure he was bound, but there had to be good reason, right? The rest of his appearance only fed into that reasonable thinking, as his skin was unnaturally pale, his stature hunched and sickly, and his hair, pure white, wildly sticking out in dull, frayed locks every which way.

In spite of this, he smiled. And it was a pleasant, friendly smile. His voice was on the grizzlier side, but his words felt soft and honeyed as they fell on the duo's ears,

"Hey! You two must be among the rest of these newcomers! Welcome to Hope's Prison Academy!"

He stopped and expressed what appeared to be heartfelt concern when the girls hunkered down in place, Hiyoko hiding behind Mahiru's taller and slightly more appropriately dressed figure. Both wore bright shades of red on their face.

"Ahaha… sorry, I forgot that outside of here, kids don't get dressed quite so thinly." Again, the stranger was suspiciously nonchalant and cheerful, especially given his painful-looking state. "But don't worry! I don't want to have sex with you! The look is only because of my **Ultimate Crime**."

"A-And what would that be?" Mahiru managed to stutter out, her brow furrowing defensively. From behind her like this, Hiyoko got a sort of 'motherly' vibe from the fellow inmate. It felt warm, and relieving.

The male's smile dimmed a little, but never left his face. "Oh, don't worry! I'm just the **Super Delinquent Psychopath.** "  


Yeah, no, they definitely panicked at that point. Both had half a mind to return to the sanctity of their cells, and beg the mysterious voice to let them return to the boxed-in state they'd awoken in. But, Mahiru stood her ground, bare toes firmly pressed into the dirt path, casting an arm over the smaller girl behind her, both for protection, and for the relief of knowing she herself was not alone.

"...Oh, sorry. Without context that sounds a lot worse than it really is!" The white-haired boy smiled anxiously himself now, a notable pressure against the jacket's bound arms, as though he were trying to raise them unconsciously. "If that makes you a little worried nonetheless, let me just tell you that I'm very excited to work towards rehabilitation with you two! Oh, and, the **rules don't permit violence amongst students**, anyway. You have nothing to worry about!"

Hiyoko was fairly certain that was a rule enforced in _ all _prisons. But that didn't stop you from hearing news reports about murdered inmates. 

"S-So is this a… mixed gender jail?" she asked, clutching Mahiru's arm. "Even though we're forced to wear these super slutty outfits made for good-for-nothing whores?"

The red-haired girl gasped silently, her peripheral vision minding the Saionji. She hadn't expected such a traditional girl to be so… blunt?

"Ahaha…" he laughed uncomfortably. "Yes, unfortunately this is a co-ed class, despite the… _ tailor-made uniforms. _"

Tailor-made her ass! It didn't hardly _ cover _her ass! Unless… was hers made this way on purpose?! Because of her… what had Psycho Kid called them? Ultimate Crime…? Yuck!

"There are a lot of people still hovering around here, and knowing **Mr. Monokuma**, he's actually more lenient than he lets on. So why don't you go chat with your new fellow blights on society? We're all going to be together for a long three years, after all!"

_ Mr… Two Bear? What kind of name is that?! _

Hiyoko pounded her head with a fist, grumbling. "Yeah, yeah, sure, weirdo. We were gonna do that, before you and… and… M-Mr. Tiny showed up!"

In spite of her insult, Hiyoko hadn't seen enough penises in her short lifetime to know what counted for big or small. The closest she'd come was mixed baths, and those were usually with family, so she wasn't really sizing up _ those cocks _…

"Oh, I can see I'm unwanted. That's understandable. Personally, even though my opinion is meaningless, I think I am blessed with outstanding **luck ** to get to go through all of this with you!" His cheerfulness did _ not _ jive very well with his blatant self esteem issues. Did he even actually have any? This guy was weird… "But, before you go, I thought I should introduce myself proper. Just to be polite. You don't have to do the same, not at all!"

_ Cool. _ Hiyoko thought. _ I didn't plan on it. _

He continued. "My name is Nagito Komaeda, and as I said, I was convicted of Super Delinquent Psychopathy."

**NAGITO KOMAEDA**

**SUPER DELINQUENT PSYCHOPATH**

**PRISONER #001**

**JUVIEWOCK ISLAND**

_ <introductory art pending> _

Hey, wait. Isn't that more of a _ diagnosis? _ Like, a mental illness? Hiyoko decided she didn't really care, and turned to start walking down the dual lines of cells awaiting their attention. "Come on, Mahir--"

"Mahiru Koizumi."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Koizumi. I _ hope _we can beat the terrible people we are to smithereens by the end of our sentence! Together!"

And then, Nagito walked off into the bushes alongside the brick wall, rather than taking the paths like a normal person. Or, maybe it was to hide his indecency, even though he seemed fine being exposed? Why wasn't _ he _the Super Delinquent Exhibitionist…?

Hiyoko turned back to Mahiru.

"Why'd ya bother telling a _ psychopath _your name, Mahiru? That's super dumb."

Mahiru shrugged. "I can take care of myself. But thank you, Hiyoko." She smiled, which lit up her face quite beautifully when intertwined with the allocated freckles along her upper lip and cheeks. Hiyoko thought that she could feel her own cheeks burn a little, probably just out of embarrassment. Or need for sun tan lotion. "Now, should we go? I'm actually pretty eager to talk to everyone else. Especially…"

"...Especially?" Hiyoko asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm still dazed from that… _ shocking _event. Definitely not the kind of freaky smile I'd want to capture."

"Aha! So you _ do _think that guy was freaking weird!" 

Mahiru grinned, then rubbed the base of her palm into Hiyoko's scalp. A 'noogie'. "Heh, you're a pretty mischievous girl, Ms. Saionji."

Said little lady grinned right back.

…

It appeared that quite a gathering had formed after their interruption. Maybe people leaving their cells later? Regardless, it seemed this whole compound needed some investigation, and while they were at it, Hiyoko _ supposed _she had time to talk to some trash and learn what weird shit they'd done to end up in the world's shittiest prison…

But, where to begin? It looked like there were a few options.

  
A) A young, blonde-haired and foreign-looking girl in a prison bikini, fitted properly like Mahiru's, is standing near what appears to be a gate at the exit of the Jail Compound. You're (Hiyoko) definitely not jealous that her hair looks longer than yours. And more natural.

  
B) There's a path near the cells that leads to what was clearly once a pool and hotel. Now, it appears to be a barred-off hole in the ground and a largely repurposed cafeteria, with two floors, respectively. Here, there is a:

  * B1) Girl with crazily-coloured hair and another normal bikini, looking through the heavy grating encompassing the ex-pool, her ear pressed against its surface like a lunatic.
  * B2) Imposing man who doesn't look like he belongs in a juvenile detention facility, at least as an inmate, which his striped swimming… _thong_ seems to indicate he _is._

C) You (Hiyoko) hadn't noticed it until now, but there's a _ second _building here as well. It's old and rustic, and looks like some form of all-purpose building. Someone's standing in front of it, examining the building in disturbingly close detail. His hair is black, but has a wild white stripe through it, making you giggle and think of a skunk. His uniform is another black-and-white thong. He looks potentially paler than Nagito "Mr. Tiny" Komaeda back there, which you suppose is impressive.

D) Ignoring Skunk Man, you believe there is activity _ inside _ the building, as well, even if it looks like it could fall apart on your head any minute. For some reason, you think there's an incredibly slutty girl you're **already acquainted with **inside. You swear you're not giving any bias here, but you don't want to go in. Don't pick this option.

E) On closer examination, this "first floor" is barred from its main entrance, with a warning sign bearing the symbol of that bear mascot you saw on your cell's calendar. "UNDER MAINTENANCE". It has a picture of clip art shower heads beneath it. That leaves you with going up the side stairs as your only option. The lame, hot, slippery metal stairs going along the side of the building… Up here, it looks like once more your options split. Oh wait, nevermind. They're talking to each other---a short, pudgy little man in (thank god not a thong) a black and white pair of swimming trunks, and a busty monstrosity of a lady wearing one of those bikinis made intentionally _ way too small _ . Micro bikinis? Yeah, that. You feel like **someone **mentioned her already…

** ** F) (Only available after performing Option E).** **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! As you can see, it didn't end up being the rest of the Prologue---I instead wrote it in full, then realized it'd be way more fun if we did things together! Anon's art continues to be amazing, and I hope you enjoy their contribution~. These introductory pieces won't all initially be present (money, y'see), but they'll come!
> 
> So, now then, we've got decision making on our hands. Comment which option you're interested in seeing first (we WILL eventually get to all of it), and we'll go in order of first-most voted, second-most, etc, until we exhaust our votes. If NO ONE votes after a period of time, I'll just take it into my own hands and choose based on the most obvious and flowing order.
> 
> JTEs will be handled differently, but this is essentially the equivalent to how one has the option of what order to greet the others at the start of Danganronpa 2. 
> 
> Let's give it everything we've got!


End file.
